


the bittersweet between my teeth

by cherryvanilla



Series: young blood [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Hockey RPF
Genre: 2014 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Clothing Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a long blue tank top, low enough on both sides to completely reveal the straps of her bikini top. She’s got the shirt tied up around her stomach, leaving a sliver of skin that always drives Johnny crazy. The lettering of it is blocky and white and it spells out one word: CAPTAIN. </p>
<p>(Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/904259">feel it start to permeate</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the bittersweet between my teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Once I saw [this photo](http://moonstew.tumblr.com/post/107250607491) a few months back, I knew this was happening. Set 8 months after feel it start to permeate but can essentially stand alone as well. 
> 
> Thanks to floss for semi-notficcing this with me and beta. Title by The Naked and Famous.
> 
> Graphic: 

Getting knocked out of the playoffs sucks. It sucks hard. Johnny’s well aware he’s never in the best of moods the first few days after. The only upside is more time spent with Kristen, completely uninterrupted. They kept it on the downlow for most of the season since they didn’t really see one another much anyway, making time here and there on off days. Johnny eventually told the team at the start of the playoffs, and they couldn’t believe he’d kept it quiet for nearly a year. Johnny argued they weren’t exactly official until November anyway, but he still got shit for Kaner having known. 

Kristen went to every home and away game of the L.A. series and to be honest, Johnny just wanted to stay there with her after, curl up in her bed and forget about his responsibilities. Only that wouldn’t be very captain-like. He had a locker to clean out and exit interviews to give. 

They’d originally planned to head up to Winnipeg; Kristen hadn’t met his family until the playoffs, either, and they wanted to get to know her better. But Johnny -- Johnny just wants to escape, not think. His parents get it, and so Johnny and Kristen change their flight to Hawaii instead. 

Paparazzi follow them at the airport; it’s Johnny’s first time experiencing that first hand. 

“Jesus christ, you do this all the time?” he mutters when they’re finally past security and safe. 

“Hazards of the game, buddy,” she says, hoisting her backpack back over her shoulders, tugging the roll along behind her. 

“You’re telling me.” 

“That gonna be a problem?” Kristen asks, eyes straight ahead as they walk toward their gate. Anyone else would think her voice was completely cool and casual. Johnny isn’t anyone else. 

He shifts his own luggage to his other hand so he can grip her free one, squeezing it firmly.”Of course it’s not gonna be a problem,” he says, putting some feeling behind it. 

She looks up at him then, grinning from behind her sunglasses. “Didn’t think so, but it’s good to hear ya say it, man.” 

He’s fucking crazy about her. 

__________________________________

The first few days there they barely leave the bedroom. They’ve got an amazing view from the cabana they’re staying in and keep the french doors open, looking out at the water and white sand as they fuck, in turns slow and desperate. 

“Making up for lost time, huh?” Kristen pants as he fucks into her from behind, thumbing her clit and biting at her neck. 

“Maybe,” Johnny gasps, burying his face in her soft, perfume-scented skin. 

“Good, keep it up.” She reaches back and slaps his ass, keeping her hand there and urging him forward, laughing. “No pun intended.” 

Johnny groans and turns her face with two fingers, swallowing her laughter and replacing it with a moan. 

When they finally do make it out into the world, it’s to go swimming at the mostly private beach right outside their window. 

“You almost ready?” Johnny asks, gathering up the towels and sunscreen. 

“Slow your roll, jeez,” Kristen calls from the bathroom. 

Johnny snorts and looks around to see if they’re forgetting anything. “Do you want your book?” 

“Yeah, and get the frisbee.” 

Johnny huffs, looking around. “Well, now I need a bag.” 

“So use your backpack, genius!” 

He rolls his eyes but puts everything inside it. The door opens just as he’s straightening up. 

“About ti--” he starts bitching, until he sees her and drops the backpack on his feet, cracking up. 

Kristen smirks, twirling around. “Well? Whatcha think?” 

Johnny’s devolved into a fit of giggles. All he can really do is point at the shirt, head thrown back as he laughs. “Where the hell did you even get that? _When_ the hell did you even get that?” 

It’s a long blue tank top, low enough on both sides to completely reveal the straps of her bikini top. She’s got the shirt tied up around her stomach, leaving a sliver of skin that always drives Johnny crazy. The lettering of it is blocky and white and it spells out one word: CAPTAIN. 

Kristen walks up to him, hips swinging, looping her arms around his neck and leaning upward on her tiptoes. “I’ll never tell, baby.” 

Johnny bends to bring their lips together, the two of them smiling into it. 

“Now c’mon, let’s move,” Kristen says, hoisting up the backpack herself and walking out the door. Johnny watches her ass go in those red short shorts, her thighs thick and gorgeous. He’d rather just have her straddling his lap, her ass under his hands, her lips on his skin. But he supposes they need to re-enter society at some point. He follows her out the door and down to the beach.  
______________________________________

It was funny, at first, but it suddenly becomes -- unbearably hot. And it’s not just the outfit itself -- which is nearly unbearable. Her everything is destroying him lately, particularly the short hair. She only just cut it, a few days before they left. Johnny didn’t think he’d love it as much as he does, but her entire aesthetic has been hitting all his buttons. 

Now, though-- now he just can’t stop looking at her with the shirt on as they play frisbee, Kristen diving into the sand for it, laughing, all the while the word staring back at him. It’s weird, that it’s getting to him this much. She’s worn his jersey to a game and he’s never felt like this before. Like she’s making some sort of statement. Like Kristen’s announcing Johnny is hers. 

That word. Those seven letters. They’re knocking him for a loop and by the time he chases her into the thigh high water, he’s half hard in his bathing suit. 

Kristen laughs as he catches her in the waves, stealing the frisbee from behind her back and tossing it down the sand.

“Asshole!” she says happily, jumping up on Johnny, legs around his waist. He catches her and holds her there, mouth on her neck, groaning into her skin. 

“Somebody’s happy to see me,” Kristen teases, grinding herself against his dick. Johnny carries her out of the water and lifts her over his shoulder, spinning her around while she slaps at his back, still laughing. 

“Fuck you, put me down, Captain!” 

“Fuck,” Johnny groans, before dumping them both onto the sand. He kisses her stomach where it’s exposed, once, twice, before crawling up her body, pressing open-mouthed kisses against whatever skin he can reach, mouth trailing open and wet up her side where she’s completely exposed, save for the bathing suit top. “That fucking shirt.” 

Kristen clutches at the back of his neck, smearing sand on his skin. “Yeah? Doin’ it for you?” Her voice is half breathless with laughter but Johnny recognizes the arousal in it, too. 

He nods against her throat, licking a wet line up to her ear. “I wanna eat you out so fucking bad right now,” he whispers. 

She laughs again but it trails off on a moan as he bends to bite at her neck once more. “Bit of a power trip you got goin’ there, eh, _Captain_?” 

His dick leaps at the word and he’s sure she can feel it against her leg. 

It’s not like he can actively deny it by this point. Still, he feels his cheeks flame. “Maybe,” he says, kissing up to her mouth. 

Their lips meet in a hot, deep kiss. Kristen’s hands slide up and down his back, fingernails digging into his skin. 

“Yeah?” she pants, lips sliding over his jaw. “Gonna do somethin’ about it?” 

If it weren’t broad daylight, Johnny probably would, but he can’t here, no matter how private the beach. 

“Let’s go,” he groans, kissing her once more, moaning when she doesn’t let it be quick, sucking his lower lip between her teeth. 

“Okay,” Kristen replies long moments later, sitting up on her palms, voice unsteady. “Yeah, c’mon.” 

Johnny helps her up, even though his legs feel like they might give out. 

They practically sprint back to the cabana  
_________________________________

Johnny’s got her on the bed before the door’s even completely closed, kicking it shut behind him and nearly falling onto the mattress himself. His hands are on her swim shorts, easing them down and off. 

“Fuck,” he breathes, kneeling on the floor between her thighs, lifting one leg and then the other over his shoulders. 

“God, yes,” Kristen breathes, a shudder passing through her body as Johnny’s hands roam up and down her thighs teasingly, kissing the insides. He drags one hand up her stomach, over the shirt, palming her breast lazily.

“Don’t take this off,” he grits out, before kissing up to her pussy, his tongue inching out to taste her. 

Kristen moans, high and loud. “Don’t… don’t worry, Captain. Know how much this is getting you going.” 

Johnny groans, the back of his neck as hot as his cheeks. He pinches her nipple hard and spreads her pussy with his other hand, licking in broad strokes up to her clit, feeling rewarded when she cries out. 

“Yeah, Johnny. Eat me out like you mean it. C’mon, Cap, give it to me.” 

He breaks away from where he was working over her clit, panting, burying his face against her inner thigh. “Jesus christ,” he says, before getting his head in the game. He slides two fingers into her, loving how easily they sink in. She’s so fucking wet that there's no way she could lie and say this wasn’t turning her on just as much. Johnny can’t even mind anymore how embarrassed he feels by it, not when she’s right there with him, sloppy around his fingers, wet against his tongue. 

Johnny fucks in faster with his fingers, his tongue lapping between them before licking up without finesse to her clit again. Kristen’s moaning incoherently now, her thighs clenching around his neck, her toes curling into the middle of his back. 

She’s still talking, muttering things like, “Do it, make me come, Captain, don’t quit,” and Johnny would laugh if he weren’t so fucking into it still. 

Kristen comes, shaking beneath his hands and tongue for long seconds. Johnny has to move away, panting against her overheated skin, his face a mess, his breathing ragged. 

“Jesus. Fuckin’, c’mere, come on me,” she’s whispering, voice broken and Johnny-- fuck, he’s got his dick out before he can even think, easing her legs down and straddling her on the bed as she crawls back up it toward the headboard. 

“Like this,” Kristen whispers, half propped up on her elbows. Johnny settles right near her face, starts jerking off hard and fast, hand flying over his cock, spreading the fluid around. He bites his lip as he looks at her face, takes in her red cheeks, her glassy eyes, the way her hair is wet and damp against her forehead. God, he wants to mess her up all over again. He’s gonna. 

“C’mon, Cap, come on me,” she says, tilting her head up, reaching out for his thigh and squeezing. And that’s it, that’s all Johnny needs. He sinks his teeth into his lip so hard that he tastes blood, before sobbing out choked off moans of “Oh, oh _fuck_ , baby,” and coming on her lips, her chin, her cheeks. He reaches out, shields her eyes just before he does, feels the lashes flutter beneath his palm. It’s perhaps more intimate than the act itself and something in Johnny’s chest clenches, his heart beating triple time. 

When he’s done he has to collapse beside her, thighs shaking, legs no longer willing to hold him up. 

“Jesus Christ,” Kristen says, echoing his earlier words. He feels her reach out, pat his head. “First star of the game, Captain. Nice work.” 

Johnny groans, still feeling those tell-tale signs of embarrassment. He reaches over for a towel on the floor, handing it to her. 

“Much obliged,” she says dryly, saluting him before cleaning the come off her face. Johnny watches. It shouldn’t be so hot but it is. 

He groans again, leaning into the small distance between them to press feverish kisses into her shoulder. “Appreciate it, but I disagree. The shirt’s gotta be first star. Or maybe you, for wearing it.” 

Kristen tosses the towel aside, grinning toothily. “Yeah? Ya think?” 

“Mmm,” Johnny says, pulling her into his arms, kissing her sweaty forehead, hand combing through the short strands of hair. “You guys set me up pretty well, s’all I’m saying. All I had to do is like, tip it in. Easy. Team effort, eh? Good job, team.” He holds his hand out for a fistbump. 

Kristen groans, rolling over to stare up at the ceiling. “Wow,” she weakly. “You fuckin’ crazy ass dork, man.” 

Johnny’s mouth drops open in indignation. “Take the first star, is all I’m saying. I’m selfless here.” 

Kristen giggles, kicking him with her toes. “Maybe I should add it into my regular shirt rotation.” 

“Maybe you should,” Johnny agrees, rolling over to fit himself on top of her, taking her lips in another kiss. It turns slow and -- sweet -- without his consent. By the time Johnny pulls back he’s got a lot of fondness caught in his eyes and a lump in his throat. 

“I love you,” he whispers into her neck, heart pounding so loud he’s sure she can hear. 

Kristen’s breathing hitches and her hands tighten on the shoulder. “Yeah, uh, definitely bringing that shirt out more often.” 

Johnny smiles so hard his face hurts.  
____________________________________

_Seven months later_

Right after the All-star break is the Ice Show trip. Johnny decides to fly out a day early so he can see Kristen in LA. He might stay a day later, too, after San Jose, and then join the team in Anaheim. When he knocks on her door, having texted her from the airport that he was on his way, he doesn’t know what he’s expecting. But it certainly isn’t her answering in a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt with the words ALL STAR on it. 

“I’m Team Toews, what can I say?” Kristen says dryly, smile tugging at the corner of her lips. 

They don’t make it out of the foyer before he’s naked. 

She leaves the shirt on. 

[end]


End file.
